Systems capable of accepting stacks of cut sheets of paper, or other suitable envelope stock, and performing cutting, gluing, and folding operations are commercially available from various vendors, for example Winkler+Dünnebier AG. Many commercially available envelope machines are not limited to manufacturing a single size of envelope, but are designed to be flexible and adjustable to allow a single machine to be adjusted to create multiple different sizes of folded envelopes.
While these commercial systems are highly sophisticated and reliable, the transitioning of a machine from one envelope size to another typically requires several minutes of adjustments and “fine tuning” before the machine is performing the cutting and folding operations at an acceptable quality level. Similarly, after undergoing repair or maintenance procedures, the envelope machine may require adjustment before it is able to achieve the desired level of envelope production accuracy. To verify that the machine is producing envelopes properly, a number of test envelopes are typically processed and visually inspected by the machine operator. During this set up period, the machine is not being productive and is generating wasted envelope stock.
Envelopes with photographs, images, graphics, designs, and/or text printed on the front and back are in widespread use by individuals, professionals, organizations, and businesses. The envelope stock is printed on one side of an unfolded piece of paper or other material and then appropriately trimmed, folded, and glued as required to form the finished folded envelope. Envelopes with image content that is intended to stop exactly at a fold line and envelopes with image content on the back that is printed partially on the seal flap and partially on the bottom flap are not very forgiving of folding errors. Relatively minor folding problems that might be largely unnoticed on plain envelopes, are significantly more detectable in these types of envelopes, therefore, to ensure customer satisfaction with the finished envelope product, the machine operator may need to spend extra time and effort in getting the machine adjusted. Time spent in adjusting the machine increases the cost of doing business for the enveloper manufacturer. It is, therefore, highly desirable that envelope machines be adjusted to the proper folding performance as quickly and easily as possible.
There is, therefore, a need for a system and method capable of giving a quick and easily readable visual indication of the performance and accuracy of an envelope machine.